flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Saber
Saber is a major Draco character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Saber is a black sheep when it comes to Draco in personality alone. He doesn't care for Draco tradition, nor does he care for the power that his race exerts over the rest of the world. In fact, Saber doesn't really care for the way the Draco act in general, thinking it to be harsh and unfeeling. He does believe in respect, but he believes in respect to everyone and everything around him. He doesn't care for needless violence and is rather pacifistic, preferring non-violent resolution to problems. Essentially, Saber just wishes to be everything his mother is not. Decades of neglect has actually left him rather bitter towards his mother, and his attitude of peace, love, and non-violence is in equal measure out of his own genuine belief and just plain rebellion. Perhaps one of the strangest things of all is his complete and utter fascination with humans. Saber loves humans, to the point where he's tried (and failed) to integrate himself into their society. Unfortunately, it's in these aspects that Saber's not very bright. He doesn't know much, if anything, about humans, except about their propensity to love and care for each other that counters their much more well-known reputation of being ultimate assholes. As such, he's very eager to learn everything he can about them, mostly on how they form attachments. Which isn't to say that Saber doesn't admire other races, he does, but finds humans the most appealing. The truth of the matter is, he desperately seeks affection that he was unable to obtain throughout his life with other Draco. His non-violent tendencies stem from the fact that he has seen the goodness within the human race and hopes he can somehow help them "fix" their reputation. He's a cheerful fellow and generally very nice to everyone he meets. A Draco is still a Draco, however, and even though he tries to be nice, he'll be gruff around those that rub him the wrong way, and when upset is prone to lashing out if no one listens to his warnings. He gets very excited when learning and experiencing new things, especially those pertaining to humans, giving him an almost childlike appeal. Because of what can be considered an oddly bubbly personality, many often perceive Saber as rather on the dim side. In truth, he's very knowledgeable about his own race and the world in general, just not about the intricacies of the races within it. He's also well aware of the fact that most everyone in the world doesn't like the Draco very much, and thus behaves like a goofball in order to make himself a bit more endearing and non-threatening (such as using childlike words and phrases like "oopsie." ). Background Saber, among the Draco, should have one of the proudest lineages there is. After all, his mother is Taioyraza herself. Like most Draco, he was spawned from an egg, but was brought up with very little care or attention from his mother. As young dracling, all he wanted to do was to make his mother proud, and what little attention he did get was almost always done in comparison to a brother he'd never met. Mostly, a mild "fear" his mother had was that Saber might end up like his brother. Of course, he never wanted to be a disappointment, so he always made sure to excel in whatever it was he could do. Of all draclings his age, he was the first to take flight, the first to come back with a successful hunt, the most skilled of the handling of his element. For all intents and purposes, he was one of the biggest sources of pride for the Draco race... Except his mother was always disappointed in everything he did. He could've flown faster, he could've hunted something bigger, he could've honed his skills more quickly if he had focused more. Coupled with his small size compared to most other Draco, it became evident to Saber that no matter what he did, he was considered just as much a failure to his mother as his brother was. Resigned to the fact that he'd never be good enough, Saber continued to do his best in everything on the off chance that maybe someday he could get at least some sort of praise. Knowing how much his mother pretty much hated every single race out there, especially humans, Saber had traveled to a nearby human settlement with the intention of completely destroying everyone and everything in it in an attempt to gain his mother's favor. Simply walking along the outskirts of the settlement was enough to send the humans running in fear, preparing to defend themselves. Before he went in, however, came across a mother and child together. He had cornered them up against a great stack of boulders, leaving them unable to escape. What stopped him from making them his first victims was seeing how the mother protected her child. As futile as it was, she shielded the child with her own body, screaming bloody murder at him that he'd never be able to lay one claw upon her spawn. And Saber didn't understand. He was confused enough so that the other humans came and were able to drive him off before he could even think of doing anything else. It simply baffled him how any mother could want to to protect their child so badly. It served no purpose, especially then, when Saber could have easily killed them both despite the mother's best efforts. But what confused him most about it all... was that he found himself wishing his own mother would do such a thing for him. Of course, it would never happen, Saber wouldn't even attempt to fool himself into thinking it would. But nonetheless, the concept of love had been embedded into the young Draco's mind, and it changed his outlook on many things in his life. For one, Saber began to view other races, humans in particular, as more noble than his own. Yes, human could be incredibly barbaric, but their propensity to love so quickly and easily endeared them to him. Parents loved their children, humans loved each other - he saw what other races simply didn't see in them, and that was that despite their shortcomings, humans were capable of not being complete asses. The passion in which they threw themselves into the things they enjoyed were amazing to him, and he found himself no longer wishing to associate with his own kind. To stay with other Draco was basically to suffer always being a disappointment to his mother when all he had ever done was his absolute best. Having reached his draconic teenaged years, Saber finally decided he would leave the Draco homeland and see the rest of the world, and interact with other races as a "human." Transformation of form was never one of his strong-points. His mother had stressed to him that Draco were the superior race, and that taking on a human form was essentially weakening oneself. The rather bad transformation we see of Saber today, with horns, pointed ears, fangs, and claws on both his hands and feet is honestly the best he is able to manage at this time. While unable to pass for "human," his appearance is mild enough for most to assume he can pass as some sort of lesser Sidhe, which is good enough for him. Now he spends his days, attempting to find his own happiness amongst other races. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Draco Category:Asta Member Category:Company Member Category:Rei the Wannabe Ninja